theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grendalin Grant
Introduction A small bio of your character. Background Character History Personality and Appearance Other than the poorly painted metal mask that Grendalin constructed prior to coming to the Academy. The small boy has seemingly found an old pilots outfit that extremely interests him. complete with tight pants and furred leather Jacket, Grendalin never seems to take off. The uniform is obviously dirty and has been patched over in several spots. Grendalin also insists on wearing a set of goggles that he found with his uniform over the metal mask. Gren is also never seen without his large backpack "the Jabberwock" it is where the boy keeps his tools when he isn't using them. He has taken time to shape in a way that he feels will intimidate those biggere than him. The copper colored snake that he has detailed out of it stands almost as tall as the boy himself and is obviously heavy. Gren is awkward around people and seems to act solely on impulse. He rarely understands the intricacies of human communications would much rather be reverse engineering something than listening to orders. The boy is small to the boy that larger students could almost crush him on accident, this has grown into a sort of Napoleon syndrome where he tryies to establish dominance early (as evident from his backpack, which noone has the heart to tell him looks goofy). His constant workings also tend to leave him with a faint odor of grease, oil, and sweat.... a combination not pleasant with the ladies. Powers and Abilities Grendalin is very good at taking things apart. He has honed his skills with a variety of skills that include: a copper wrench...for loosening bolts and stuff. Around 42" inches in length, gnarled, twisted, and bent out of shape Multi tool: a gasoline powered tool with multiple attachments including >dragon flame: a simple blowtorch with a nozzle in the shape of a dragon's head >drill: an almost humorisly oversized digging drill bit (used amusingly enough on small tiny screws rather then for tunneling >giant's fist: a jackhammer attachment in the shape of a huge fist Gren's backpack is also the source of mysterious gas that many fear that the boy himself has yet to even test. Gren's area of expertise is figuring out what something is and taking it apart. Mechanical objects rarely last around him. and when even he id stumped he can always swing his giant wrench which is considerably larger than the boy himself. Weaknesses Gren is awkward around people and seems to act solely on impulse. He rarely understands the intricacies of human communications would much rather be reverse engineering something than listening to orders. The boy is small to the boy that larger students could almost crush him on accident, this has grown into a sort of Napoleon syndrome where he tryies to establish dominance early (as evident from his backpack, which noone has the heart to tell him looks goofy). His constant workings also tend to leave him with a faint odor of grease, oil, and sweat.... a combination not pleasant with the ladies. Adventures Self Explanatory Alternate Universes Self Explanatory Trivia Interesting Facts about your character *John is a great guitar player Notes Anything else you think you should tell us Category:Alpha Category:Characters